Loved No Matter What
by xwannaflyx
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are going out. They love each other but there are obstacles. Can the two of them fight off their internal and external demons and find happiness together? naruhina
1. Our Happiness

yo

**disclaimer: me no own, got it?**

* * *

Happiness

**Naruto's POV**

I smiled and held Hinata's hand tightly. I still couldn't believe she was never going to leave and loved me. On an impulse, I kissed Hinata's cheek, in front of a whole bunch of Hyuugas. Hinata blushed and gently nudged me as a warning. "Naruto-kun," she admonished softly.

We were at some Hyuuga formal party so I was gently threatened into a deep gray yukata by Hinata and Hinata was wearing a gorgeous lavender kimono. I glanced to the left and saw Neji and TenTen. Neji was quietly talking to TenTen and she was sulking, quite obviously. I laughed quietly among the whispering Hyuugas, "Look at TenTen. She looks like she wants to kill someone, just for kicks."

Hinata turned her head to glance at her cousin and closest friend. She giggled quietly, "She hates these formal parties. Want to go talk to her?"

I wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist and we got up and approached Neji and TenTen. "As long as your cousin doesn't glare at me all day."

Hinata smiled and sat next to TenTen, "Are you okay Ten?"

TenTen scowled at Hinata, "No. I'm going to beat the hell out of some trees really soon and kill the next Hyuuga that glances at us. I'm also intending on punching Neji when we're alone seeing it's his fault that I have to sit and act pretty."

Neji sighed and gently wrapped an arm around TenTen's shoulders. "Hn…" he mumbled.

TenTen promptly hit him on the head with the flat side of a kunai she had just drawn, "Watch it, or I'm ditching you in the clutches of that matchmaking aunt of yours."

Hinata raised her eyebrows, "You met Hiroku-san?"

I hid a smile, I remembered meeting her. She had looked at me up and down before giving Hinata and me permission to go out, adding a blunt, 'Don't make babies yet,' behind her.

TenTen muttered cuss words and Neji scowled. Hinata winced, "What happened?"

TenTen rolled her eyes, "That woman had the nerve to say I was after Neji for the money. Then she said that I wasn't worthy of getting married to a Hyuuga. So I told to fuck off because I was just trying to get Neji to get some extra training."

Hinata giggled, "What did she do?"

Neji sighed, "She looked shocked then patted TenTen on the back. The next day, she told me that she would make a wonderful wife and that I had her permission to court her."

TenTen slumped and leaned her head against Neji's shoulder, "After her 'approval' I was allowed anywhere in the Compound. I also got a mini fanclub that keeps trying to charm their way into my affections." Neji's expression grew dark and TenTen paused as if she was considering something, "It's either my affections or my pants."

Hinata giggled, "Because you never wear skirts?"

TenTen giggled and nodded. I looked at Neji and TenTen and pointed at TenTen's head on Neji's shoulder. "So, are you guys going out?"

TenTen didn't even start, "Nope, just in public."

Hinata frowned, "What do you mean?"

Neji growled slightly, "To keep away fangirls/fanboys, as well as inquires from the Hyuugas and the annoying asking out by random Hyuuga guys that keep trying to impress her and—"

"—failing," TenTen finished in a smug tone.

I winced, "Isn't a fake relationship sort of……..?"

Hinata was looking at TenTen worriedly. TenTen gave Hinata a cheerful smile and stood up. "Come on, Neji," she said abruptly, "Let's dance." Neji looked at her weirdly, which made TenTen punch his shoulder, "I do know how to ballroom dance, I just don't, besides, club dancing is more my style when I actually do dance. Also, Hiashi-sama and Hiroku-san keeps giving us weird looks."

Neji reluctantly led TenTen to a dance. I glanced at Hinata who was watching them worriedly. I tapped her shoulder. When she looked at me, I gave her a reassuring smile, "TenTen's a tough chick. Wanna dance?"

Hinata blushed and grabbed my outstretched hand, "Of course," she whispered.

**Hiashi's POV**

I glanced to Neji and Hinata who were both dancing with their partners. I noticed with surprise and delight the way Neji wrapped his arms around TenTen almost possessively. I also saw the way Hinata and Naruto looked at each other with adoring eyes. Hiroku let out a small cackle, "That TenTen girl has spirit, I'll tell you that. I never thought that Neji could be gentle to someone other than Hinata," she added reflectively.

"You interrogated them?" I asked, not very surprised.

Hiroku smirked, "All four of them. TenTen, that girl, blew up at me and told me to fuck off with a kunai at my throat, that boy tuned me out as usual, and she blushed."

I was slightly surprised that she acknowledged TenTen by name, _She must ha really impressed her_, I thought curiously. _She doesn't even acknowledge Neji and Hinata…… _"The Uzumaki boy?"

Hiroku sniffed, "Told me that he'll protect Hinata even if it kills him. Told me that he didn't care what family anyone was from, if they hurt her, he was going to kill them. I believe he was throwing you a glare while he said that," she added with her normal evil smirk on her face.

I smirked right back and turned my focus back to the people we had been talking about a few seconds ago. TenTen was arguing good naturedly (thank Kami….. she was scary when really mad) with Neji while they both smiled and danced together. The Uzumaki boy was making some joke which Hinata light up at and laughed. I felt happiness when I watched my daughter laughed with complete abandon. I hated the Kyuubi boy, I did, but he made Hinata happy so I was willing to let him off for a little. _But if he ever hurt her_, I clenched my fist without thinking, _I will break him_, I silently promised, _I will hurt him._

**Hinata's POV**

I looked up to see Naruto's cheerful foxy grin. "Am I a decent dancer?" he asked jokingly.

I blushed and nodded. I turned slightly and saw my sister arguing with Konohamaru. I giggled, both of them were quietly yelling at each other but their steps were in complete unison as they danced. "Hey sister," Hanabi said cheerfully.

I smiled at her, "Hello Hanabi, Konohamaru."

Naruto looked at how close the two kids were, "Hey guys, are you guys going out?" he added with a slight smirk.

Both of them quickly stepped away from each other sputtering excuses. I giggled and leaned against Naruto, feeling his arm wrap around my waist. _Yes_, I thought happily, _This, being close to him, understanding him, it is true happiness for me._

**Naruto's POV**

I looked at Hinata's happy, blissful expression and smiled. It was nice when Hinata was relaxed and happy, it made her look beautiful, not that she ever didn't.

"Hey Boss," Konohamaru argued, "What about you and the pretty lady, huh? You guys are going out aren't you?" Hanabi punched Konohamaru shoulder to calling her sister that.

I grinned and pulled Hinata recklessly close, "Yeah, I love her. Do you love Hanabi?"

"If he is, it seems I'll have to dispose of two bodies," drawled a calm voice.

I turned around cheerfully, "Hey Neji, TenTen!"

Hinata blushed and buried her face in the yukata. I looked down at her in surprise then shrugged it off, who knew how the woman mind worked? "Hey cousin!" Hanabi said cheerfully.

TenTen, however, was glaring at Neji, "I hate your mother fucking guts right now," she growled.

Hinata looked at TenTen in concern, "It something wrong?"

TenTen whacked Neji on the head when he smirked, "YES!" she hissed, "This asshole is the reason I have a mini fanclub, wear a dress, have a fucking _female_ harassing me, and my feet hurt!" She huffed and pulled out a kunai and began playing with it. I saw Hinata and Hanabi wince, they didn't know how TenTen acted as if a kunai was some plaything, not a weapon that could kill people.

Neji rubbed his forehead, "And you're the reason I have a headache," he muttered.

TenTen flipped him off and turned to Hanabi and Konohamaru, "So, are you guys going out?" she asked mischievously.

I watched as Hanabi and Konohamaru tried to fend off accusations from a blunt TenTen and a shy Hinata. I glanced at Neji and saw his bemused, loving (probably subconscious, I mean, Neji, loving? right……..) look at TenTen. I smiled and hugged Hinata while burying my face in her hair. _This is happiness_, I thought, relaxed, _Being with Hinata, staying with her, this is true happiness and love……._

**TenTen's POV**

I looked at Hinata and Naruto and felt a twinge of envy, sadness, and happiness. I was really happy that Naruto had stopped being a blockhead (only with Hinata, he's still an idiot) and they were now going out. But I felt a slightest bit of sadness and envy. Not envy that Hinata had Naruto, but the fact that Hinata had someone in the first place. Hinata had Neji as her protector and now she had Naruto as her lover. The only people I could genuinely say that loved me were Lee and Gai-sensei, and that was in a father or brother sort of way. Neji……. he was my teammate and training partner but I could never tell if he seriously cared or not. I turned to look at him a saw his amused expression as Konohamaru and Hanabi started arguing again.

Hinata suddenly giggled, "You know," she whispered to them, "Whenever Kiba and Ino argue, they always end up in a make out session."

Both of them started screeching that a make out session wasn't going to happen. I chuckled and I listened to them, temporarily forgetting my love issues. I started slightly when Neji placed an arm around my waist. I quickly settled down and gave him a cheerful smile. Hiashi-sama and Hiroku-san was probably watching again.

I sighed and leaned into the embrace, just for a minute, I wanted to pretend. To my surprise, Neji didn't pull away (then again, that would have completely let the cat out of the bag and we couldn't let that happen) but hugged me tighter.

I turned and sighed into Neji's chest, I didn't want him to know how sad I felt at that moment. I relaxed slightly when Neji's arms tightened. _Just for now_, I thought sadly, _Let me pretend….. that I'm in love and allowed to be…… that I can love someone without fear that they'll leave me……. that people actually care…….. just for now, just let me pretend that he loves me back……_

**Neji's POV**

I felt TenTen's soft sigh on my yukata and glanced down at her. I tightened my arms slightly, feeling sad that I could do nothing more. TenTen just stayed there, with her face buried in my chest and arms tight around me. I let out the softest whisper of a sigh and placed my forehead on the top of her head. "I want to go home now," she mumbled, "I'm tired and my feet hurt."

I nodded and gently pulled her away. Quietly, we walked out of the room and I walked TenTen to her house.

**Hinata's POV**

I watched my cousin and TenTen (pretty much my two favorite people in the world after Naruto) leave with slight pity. TenTen was in love with Neji and she would never tell him, she didn't want to. She thought he'd think she was some ditzy, airheaded fangirl if she told him, she also feared that he would reject her, betray her, or hurt her……. again. I sighed and toughed Naruto lightly on his arm, "What up?" Naruto asked with slight concern in his tone.

I giggled at his paranoia, "I'm fine, I just want to get back to my room now."

Naruto smiled, "Thank KAMI, no reason for me to stay after you leave." I knew I looked slightly hurt and Naruto must have seen it, "Not you Hinata, I just don't like Hyuuga parties, love you though!" he added cheerfully.

I blushed and he led me out of the room and walked me to my room. I smiled shyly at him, "Thank you," I whispered.

Naruto grinned and kissed my gently on the mouth, "Anything for you Hina-chan."

I blushed and went on tippy toe to kiss his cheek, "I l-l-love y-you," I stammered out.

Naruto gently lifted my chin to look at him straight in the eyes. He looked so serious and grave when he kissed on the lips again, "I love you Hinata, always and forever. Never forget that."

I smiled and him and stepped backwards into my room.

* * *

itd be great if you review

thanks for reading


	2. Painful Realization

yo

**disclaimer: me no own**

* * *

Terrible Realization

**Naruto's POV**

I sighed unhappily as I stood in front of Tsunade-baachan's desk. Usually I would be impatient with joy but I didn't like the fact that I was leaving Hinata alone with the freakin' Hyuugas.

"Naruto!" Baachan shrieked angrily, "Pay attention!"

I snapped my head up sheepishly, "Sorry Baachan……" I muttered tiredly.

Baachan's look softened the slightest bit, "I know you don't want to leave on a mission without Hinata but think of it this way. If she's not there, you could focus on the mission and not on her safety."

I shook my head to clear it, "That's not it….." I muttered, "Baachan, who am I going with?"

"DON'T CALL ME BAACHAN!" Baachan screamed before she calmed down, "You'll be going with Sakura, TenTen, and Neji, behave."

I grinned cheerfully and opened the door, "Don't I always," I called out behind me. All I received as a response was a dry, sarcastic snort.

I ignored the door and jumped over the wall and barged into the Main Household. "N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise when I skidded to a stop in front of her.

I gave a hasty bow to the adult Hyuugas there and grabbed her hand, "I have a mission tomorrow, let's go out and have a complete relaxation day!"

Hinata blushed and nodded with a sweet smile on her face. "Wait," drawled the commanding voice of Hiashi.

I gave him an aggravated look, "What is it Hyuuga-sama?" I grumbled with forced politeness.

He gave me just as tired a look and nodded at the adults around the table, "It's mandatory that you take a Hyuuga protector with you so that we make sure you don't 'pull' anything."

Hinata blushed bright red and I supported her gently before nodding toward Neji, "You won't mind will you Neji?"

Neji nodded and rose from his seat, "Let me convince TenTen to stop beating the guards first," he muttered as he stepped out of the room. I grinned and followed him as he approached the training grounds.

I looked at Hinata who was giggling quietly, "TenTen loves proving to the Hyuuga guards that our 'ultimate defense' isn't so ultimate," she quickly explained. "She hasn't killed anyone yet but Father's always afraid that she'll do something."

I chuckled and watched as Neji threw one of TenTen's kunais back at her. They seemed to have some silent conversation while staring at each other because TenTen packed up her scrolls and walked over to us with Neji quietly following. "Hiya TenTen!" I called cheerfully.

TenTen flicked her bangs from her face and grinned at Hinata and me, "Going out for a day before the mission huh?"

Hinata nodded and smiled sweetly, "Father said we need supervision."

TenTen snorted, "Father would love to see you guys together and happy, it's those stupid stuffed shirts that should go and get themselves freakin' roast—"

"TenTen," Neji interrupted gently. "Stop."

TenTen placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Whatever oh almighty Hyuuga prodigy. Just remember that to me, you're still the little human Neji," she grumbled.

Neji rolled his eyes and TenTen lectured him as we walked around Konoha and enjoyed its sights. The mission was tomorrow, but today was a day with my one and only girl.

**Neji's POV**

I looked at Naruto worriedly while he stood frozen, stuck in a genjutsu. Suddenly he screamed and slammed his fist into the ground, "NO! NO! NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" he screamed abruptly.

TenTen frowned and took out a katana and held it in ready position. Sakura frowned and looked at Naruto closely. "Oh no…." she whispered.

I frowned and looked at Naruto closely. I flinched when I saw the orange/red chakra leaking out of him. _Oh shit……._ I thought worriedly, _He must have seen something really bad that's influencing his emotions……_ In quick succession, four tails came out and his skin became blood red.

Naruto went nuts. He killed the man we had been fighting, tore him to bits actually. He destroyed the environment around us, ripped down a huge section of the forest, and formed a crater. TenTen frowned and began reaching inside her pouch for a sealing paper that she had remembered to force out of one of his teachers. She looked at me and nodded. I frowned and shook my head, it was too dangerous. She stared for a minute before starting to creep behind Naruto.

Sakura and I both froze when Naruto whipped around to glare at TenTen. TenTen looked at him straight in the eye and slowly reached out a hand, "Naruto….." she whispered.

He let out an angry wail and smacked at her with a tail. TenTen let out a surprised cry and flew backwards. She hit me hard when I caught her. I looked down at her unconscious face worriedly; she was going to need medical attention, fast.

I gently set her down and looked at the cut on her side that was bleeding sluggishly. I gently touched her cheek and abruptly pulled my hand away. I set her down and turned to see Sakura approaching Naruto cautiously. She had her hand on the sealing paper that had flown out of TenTen's hand when she had been hit. She too was flown back by one of the tails.

I looked at the fifth forming tail and grasped the first thing I could think of, "HINATA, NARUTO, REMEMBER HINATA!" I yelled.

Naruto's fifth tail just stopped forming and his body froze. His fourth tail began shrinking and his blood red colored appearance disappeared. He whimpered slightly when he curled up on his side as if he was in pain. I cautiously stepped closer to him when the tails disappeared, all the way to the first tail.

He let out a low moan. "What happened Neji," he muttered.

I looked at wreckage surrounding us and looked back at Naruto, "Look around you Naruto, this was caused by the Kyuubi."

Naruto froze and looked around. He took in Sakura's crumpled appearance, TenTen's sluggishly bleeding side, my messed up appearance, the crater, the destroyed environment and flinched. "I did it again?" he whispered.

I nodded grimly and gestured to Sakura, "Carry her, we need to get both of them some desperate medical attention."

Naruto nodded but his face was still……. crestfallen? Crushed?

I ignored and walked over to TenTen. I cautiously lifted her into my arms until I was carrying her bridal style, wounded side on the outside. Naruto picked Sakura up and carefully placed her on his back. He let out a soft sigh as he looked around him again. "Hey Neji?" he asked cautiously.

"Hn?" I responded…… sort of anyway.

"How did I stop my rampage, I don't remember getting hit by a seal."

I looked at closely, he looked genuinely curious, "I yelled at you to remember Hinata."

Naruto froze as if he had just thought of something terrible. "Hina-chan….." he murmured quietly.

"What did you just think of?" I asked casually.

He looked at me in surprise then gave me a cheerless smile, "Nothing important," he mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows, I got the feeling that it was too important.

**Naruto's POV**

I was shaking slightly while I ran through the forest. What Neji had said had really scared me, I hated going Kyuubi on my friends. I sighed and thought about what Neji had said. He had yelled 'Hinata' and that had calmed me down from a four almost five tail state. I sighed, I wished Hinata was here. My mind suddenly went on lock down. If Hinata had been here, then I would've hurt her as well. I would never forgive myself if that happened…… I couldn't hurt Hinata, she was too delicate, too beautiful…… I sighed heavily, she was like an angel…… an angel ironically in love with a demon. I glared at the trees ahead of me and felt sadness settle in. I knew what I had to do and I wanted to cling to the last moments.

**Neji's POV**

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled as soon as Naruto appeared at the gates.

Naruto turned and smiled at her. He quickly passed Sakura to the medic and gave Hinata a huge hug, "Hina-chan! It's good to see you again," he mumbled into her hair.

I smiled faintly and turned to look worriedly at TenTen's still body. "Don't worry Hyuuga-san," the medic reassured me, "TenTen-san will be fine as soon as she gets some rest and healing."

I nodded to her and hurried off to give the report to Tsunade-sama.

**Hinata's POV**

I smiled happily and buried my face in Naruto's chest. It was nice to see him again, the mission had been only four days long but I had still missed him. I giggled slightly when he buried his face deeper into my hair, "Come on Naruto, you're going to need a shower."

Naruto sighed and lifted his face out of my hair, "Going, going…" he grumbled good naturedly.

I laughed and led him to his apartment. "Cheer up, afterwards I'll take you to Ichiraku Ramen, 'kay?"

Naruto cheered up instantly, "Alright!" he yelled and began dragging me to his apartment.

I giggled and sighed happily, Naruto was still Naruto.

**Naruto's POV**

I happily slurped my ramen as I sat next to Hinata. I had changed to an orange t-shirt and jeans from my usual outfit and Hinata was in her usual ninja outfit. Hinata giggled and tapped my shoulder, "Naruto-kun….. eat a little more slowly, you're going to choke."

I grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up, "Don't worry Hina-chan, I'm fine!"

Hinata blushed cutely and looked back down at her food, "D-Do you want t-to do a-a-anything afterwards?" she stammered twiddling her fingers.

I looked at her in surprise, "Hina-chan, you're my girlfriend. You really don't have to get nervous about it anymore you know…."

Hinata smiled at me happily and pushed away her bowl, "I'm done."

I grinned and drank the last of the ramen, "Me too, where to do you want to go?"

Hinata pursed her lips as she thought, "Do you want to go on top of the Hokage Mountain?"

I slapped some money on to the table, grabbed Hinata's hand, and sprinted out of the shop. While I ran, I adjusted Hinata to where she was on my back, "Of course I do, Hina-chan!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Hinata laughed and clung on as I used chakra to jump from one rooftop to another as I ran toward Hokage Mountain.

I sat with Hinata on my lap as we watched the sunset. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata suddenly said.

"What up?" I asked cheerfully.

Hinata turned to look at me. "Do you love me?"

I looked at her surprise. Her usually pale face was colored by the sunset and the light formed a sort of halo around her head. I smiled, she looked beautiful and happy. "Of course I do," I said lightly, "What makes you ask?" Even as I said those words, I felt a slight squeeze in my heart. _Oh Hinata……_ I thought sadly, _I wish you would hate me, or not love me at least…… I'm only going to hurt you….._

Hinata smiled bashfully, "I know you're going to say it's silly…. but seeing you carry Sakura…. I guess I got a little jealous. You use to have a crush on her you know."

I laughed, embarrassed, "She's just a friend and teammate. Besides, she's in love with Sasuke-teme."

Hinata smiled at me happily, "I'm glad," she whispered before leaning on my chest again.

I looked at the sun setting above Hinata's head and wanted to scream in frustration. Hinata was going to be hurt by me, but I had wanted her to have this one last happy memory. I sighed and looked down to see Hinata sleeping peacefully on my chest. I smiled and picked her up. Hyuuga-sama was going to throw a fit on me keeping her out late; I didn't need him getting mad that I left her out in the wild as well. I looked down at her peacefully slumbering face as I sprinted through the streets. She looked so incredibly vulnerable asleep. _I'm sorry Hinata…… I can't let you get hurt though……_

_

* * *

_

yo

review if you can

itll be nice either way

thanks for reading


	3. I Don't Love You

yo

**disclaimer: me no own**

* * *

I Don't Love You

**Naruto's POV**

I looked at my ceiling sadly. Today I was going to do it, I just wished that life was easier. _Silly, _I quickly scolded myself,_ If life was easy, then I wouldn't be breaking up with her in the first place….._ I sighed and slowly got dressed, already dreading the day.

**Hinata's POV**

I woke up feeling the warmth of sheets and hearing the silence of a Hyuuga household instead of feeling the warmth of a body and hearing a heartbeat. _Of course,_ I thought with a small smile, _Father would have tried to kill him if he stayed out all night with me._ I sighed happily and stretched luxuriously. Yesterday had been a very good day. I had been reunited with Naruto and we had spent the day together. I smiled as I dressed quickly to go down for breakfast.

I bowed to my father and smiled cheerfully at Hanabi, "Good morning!" I greeted them happily.

Hanabi looked at me with sleepy eyes, "It's not exactly _good_, you know. You're only happy because you got to see your _beloved _Naruto again."

I blushed slightly while I sat down, "Where's Neji-niisan?"

Hanabi giggled while Father answered, "He's at the hospital waiting for TenTen to wake up."

"Oh…." I cocked my head to the side, "He didn't come home at all?"

"Nope," Hanabi answered gleefully, "He's waiting at the bedside of his beloved."

I shook my head gently while she laughed, _If only you knew the truth Sister……._ I thought sadly. I quickly finished my food and rose from my seat, "I'm going to visit TenTen then I'll go train a little Father."

Father looked up from his food, "Of course, have fun," he added absent mindedly.

I looked at him queerly, he had never said that to me before. I shrugged mentally and walked out the door. I walked into Yamanaka's Flower Shop and was greeted by Ino with a cheerful hello.

"How was your little alone time with Naruto?" Ino asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

I blushed and looked away, "C-Can I b-b-buy some f-flowers?"

Ino instantly turned professionally, "What kind?"

I began twiddling my fingers, an old habit of mine. "I don't know, I just want to get some for TenTen."

Ino frowned, looking concerned, "What happened to TenTen?"

I sighed, "Sakura too. They came back from their mission injured, both of them."

Ino's bright blue eyes clouded, "How about some white carnations with springs of yarrow for health?"

I smiled shyly, "That would be perfect Ino-chan."

Ino grinned and expertly arranged the said flowers into two bouquets. "There, all done. See you later. Tell them I'll visit as soon as I'm off the hook!"

I waved happily as I walked out of the shop. I clutched the flowers to my chest and hurried to the hospital.

**Ino's POV**

A few minutes after Hinata left, Naruto walked in with a glum expression. "Naruto?!?" I shrieked in surprise. "What the…. you never look glum!"

Naruto gave me a half hearted glare, "Whatever Ino."

I frowned, "Are you getting flowers for TenTen and Sakura as well. I'm sure they're fine now."

Naruto finally laughed, "Give TenTen and Sakura flowers? To get killed by Neji or Sasuke-teme? Right Ino, I really feel like dying right now."

"Then why the hell are you here!" I yelled, losing my patience.

Naruto winced, "Yeah, yeah. I'm here to get some flowers."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, be that way. What kinds?"

I rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Can I have some purple hyacinths?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, " 'I'm Sorry'? What the hell did you do?"

Naruto gave me a full out glare this time, "Just give it will you?"

I wrapped up some purple hyacinths with a huff. "Anything else?"

"Some striped carnations, red, and some azalea please," he said softly.

I looked at him worried as I wrapped the two flowers he had requested separately. "Hey Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto snapped his head up, "Of course I'm fine. Are you done with the flowers yet?"

I scowled at him, "Well sor-ry! Sheesh, so touchy. Is that all?"

Naruto nodded and gave me the money required, "Thanks Ino," he said calmly before leaving the shop.

I watched his back as he left. This wasn't at all like him. He was usually cheerful, silly, and bubbly, even more nowadays since he got together with Hinata. I shrugged with a sigh, _I'll just ask Hinata later_, I thought pessimistically.

**Naruto's POV**

I sighed and did a quick jutsu to appear inside Hinata's room. I placed the card I had written and the flowers on her bed and poofed back out. I sighed and looked to the sky, "I wonder if you had this many issues as well," I said glumly to the Yondaime face carved onto the Hokage Mountain. I jumped onto the rooftops and raced to the hospital to at least make sure my teammates were okay.

I entered Sakura's room a little guiltily. I looked up to the bed to see Sakura sleeping with the heart monitor beeping calmly. I smiled slightly and the smile turned into a full out grin when I saw Sasuke sleeping by Sakura. I looked at their peaceful expressions and clasped hands. I smiled, feeling a little jealous. I quietly crept out of the room and moved on to see TenTen.

I walked down the hall until I got to TenTen's room. When I put my hand on the doorknob, I heard soft voices on the other side. I shrugged and pushed open the door. Hinata looked up and smiled, "Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed happily.

"Naruto," Neji stated calmly.

I grinned quickly, "How's TenTen?" I asked guiltily.

Neji's expression clouded the tiniest bit, "She's fine, just unconscious."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head apologetically, "Sorry…."

Hinata touched his shoulder, "TenTen would've told you not to feel bad, whatever you did."

I smiled at her sadly, "Hinata…… want to get some Ichiraku?"

Hinata smiled, "Sure!"

After Hinata and I finished our ramen, I went to a spot on a hill that you could see the stars really clearly. "Hinata……" I muttered sadly.

Hinata frowned in concern, "Naruto-kun? Are you okay, you sound…… sad."

"Hinata," I said abruptly. I wheeled around to face her, "I think we should break up." It completely tore my heart to pieces watching the emotions flit across Hinata's face. She looked betrayed and hurt, sad and crushed. Not angry though, she was never angry at me, a fact that made me hate myself even more.

"W-W-Why…..?" she whimpered.

"It's not working out," I kept my voice firm and cold. I couldn't break down in front of her, not now.

"Why!" Hinata protested, "I love you! You told me that you loved me as well!"

I stared at the sky and answered with words I knew would cut both of us, "I don't love you anymore. It's just not working out, I can't force myself to love can I?"

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata whispered, "Please tell me that while looking into my eyes."

I diverted my gaze to her eyes and found I couldn't say the words. Hinata's eyes were too trusting, too pure, too soft to be broken like this. I had to though, this was to protect her. steeling myself, I said calmly, "I don't love you anymore. You limit me and I can't exactly force myself to love can I?"

Hinata's pale lavender eyes turned moist and tears spilled down, "I-I'm sorry….." she whispered. She bit her lip as tears coursed down her face, "I hope you will grow strong then….." She quickly turned her back to me and I saw her shoulders shake as she sobbed broken heartedly.

I looked at her back, _I'm so sorry Hinata, my love_, I thought sadly. _This is to protect you, I have to do this…….._

**Hinata's POV**

I waited until I heard the soft poof of a ninja disappearing before I completely broke down and sobbed my heart out. I seriously couldn't believe Naruto would do that. He had loved me, thinking that hurt….. I let out a rattling breathe, _Maybe he did fall back in love with Sakura_, I thought pessimistically. I let out a choked breathe and gasped for air in between my cries. I don't remember when I finally stopped crying and starting calming myself down. I sighed as I looked up at the clear sky. I gently touched my cheek to see if there were any tear drops still on my face. Once I reassured that there weren't any tears left, I slowly got up and walked back to the Hyuuga Compound. I avoided everyone and crept quietly into my room.

When I was in my room, I was assaulted with the scent of flowers. I jerked my head up and started when I saw the flowers on my bed. I walked forward and with shaking fingers, picked up the card on top of the flowers. I slowly read the card, feeling new tears fall down my face.

_Hinata,_

_I'm sorry but it isn't working out._

_You're an Heiress, one day you'll find a man that'll love you like you deserve._

_Please forgive me and I hope we can continue to be friends._

_Take care of yourself._

_-Naruto._

I looked at the note then back at the flowers. I sighed sadly and brushed away my tears. It was just like Naruto to give someone that he'd broken up with flowers to try and apologize in his own clumsy way. I quickly went to the bathroom, washed my face, changed, and walked back out of the Hyuuga Compound.

"Hinata!" Ino's voice rang out clearly from inside the restaurant.

I gave her a weak smile, "H-H-Hi Ino-chan….."

Ino grinned cheerfully, "Hey, it's nice to talk again. So…… do you know why Naruto bought those flowers in the morning?"

"F-Flowers?" I asked shakily. Was _he already giving someone else flowers?_ I thought sadly.

Ino nodded, "Yeah. Striped carnations, azaleas, and purple hyacinths aren't that cheap you know. And they all have really depressing meanings. For a guy with a girlfriend, it's not the type of flower you would get you know?"

"W-What do they m-m-mean?"

"Uhhhh….. let's see. Azaleas mean 'take care of yourself for me', 'temperance', and 'fragile passion'. Striped carnations mean 'no', 'refusal', 'I can't be with you', and 'I wish I could be with you'…… Purple hyacinth mean 'I am sorry', 'please forgive me', and 'sorrow'. Why? Is something going on in you guys' relationship?"

"What relationship," I whispered with complete sadness weighing down my words.

Ino stared at me in shock, "Oh Kami……. He broke up with you."

I looked at with a trembling lip. "H-H-He said i-it was for t-the b-b-best. How can being away from him be for the best!" I half shrieked, half wailed.

Ino gently hugged me, "It's okay to cry Hinata. I'll always be here for you. Don't worry, it's going to be okay…."

I looked at her with huge hallow eyes, "Ino…… it's not going to be okay……. I still love him. I always have and I always will…….."

Ino looked at me with compassionate eyes, "I'm sure one day it'll be okay……. You need to talk to TenTen or Sakura about this. I never really had love issues. But one day Hina, it's going to be okay…."

I took in a deep breathe, "One day I'll be okay…… until then," I added with a touch of dryness, "it's going to hurt like hell…."

**Naruto's POV**

I stared up at my ceiling, the exact same thing I had been doing since I got back from breaking up with Hinata. I sighed heavily and rolled over before flopping back around to stare at the ceiling.

**Stop sighing, will you Kit? **Kyuubi complained, annoyed. **It's really starting to get on my nerves.**

_Shut up…._ I told him half heartedly.

Kyuubi kind of stared at me from behind the bars, **Want me to kill someone? If you release me, then I get rid of everyone that made you unhappy.**

_And many that made me happy_, I retorted back.

The Kyuubi seemed to frown, **What happened? You're usually more energetic when arguing with me.**

_It's just….. I let go of someone because I was afraid of hurting her. So it's somewhat your fault that I'm sighing so shut up and deal._ I let out a heavy sigh again, _I know it's for the best…… but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt….._

The Kyuubi let out a laugh, **So you're growing up ay? You broke up with that Hinata girl? Weren't you two really in love? How did you break it off?**

I rubbed my eyes in irritation, _I just broke up with her. Told her it wasn't working out, that I didn't love her anymore, then told her that I just wanted to be friends…… I gave her three different flowers that all have a meaning that fits our situation……_

Kyuubi snorted, **And that's a complete lie am I right? You love her and you're going to keep sighing until you finally get it pass your thick skull that you both care too much for each other to care about anything else.**

_Shut up_, I told him, annoyed. _It's for the best. I want to protect her from everything, including myself and you. She'll be safer and her father will find some guy to marry her that gives her more status in the Clan._

Kyuubi snorted again, **Kit, your father was the damned Hokage that stuck me inside here. I really don't think she can get better status than that.**

_People still look down on me though. She can find someone that'll make others bow….._ I stated sadly.

Kyuubi shook his head, **There's no point in talking to you when you're being noble minded. Tell me when you get your senses back or need more chakra. **With an evil, cackling laugh, he faded away.

_I have to admit that I kind of lost a purpose to my daily activities. When I would usually be training, I was sitting in bed trying my best not to think of Hinata again. When I was supposed to be meeting my teammates, I'd arrive late and give some lame excuse. Soon enough, Sasuke and Sakura started probing (mostly Sakura, Sasuke just _stared_) and asking if I was alright. A few days after they asked me that, everyone (but them thank Kami) found out that Hinata and I broke up. To total it, I spent most of my time at home brooding. _

**Hinata's POV**

_I guiltily admit that I've been sulking a while. Well not sulking, more like staying in my room and crying my eyes out whenever I thought of Naruto-kun. I knew that Father and Hanabi were suspicious about what was going on and Neji-niisan stayed away although he was especially protective. _

_I kind of let go of my normal life. It felt too empty and quiet without Naruto's inner light and loudness. When I should've been training, I was at home crying; when I should've been with my teammates, I was taking out my frustration on tree trunks._

_

* * *

_thanks for reading

please review


	4. Why

yo

**disclaimer: me no own**

start reading!

* * *

Why?!?!

**Naruto's POV**

I was lying down on my bed when my door was literally broken down. I felt someone grab the front of my shirt and start shaking me, growling some cuss words in the process. Wearily, I looked up to see Neji's deceivingly calm face. "I hope you're going to pay for the door," I stated dully.

Neji glared at me, "You better have a good reason to why Hinata has red eyes from crying too much."

I felt guilt hit me, "She's been crying that much…..?" I whispered.

TenTen appeared next to Neji, "Of course she has. The person she loves, because she still loves you by the way, tells her that their relationship isn't working out and that he doesn't love her anymore. She thinks you went back to your crush on Sakura."

"HELL NO!" I yelled, "It's not like that. Besides, I don't feel like getting killed by Sasuke anytime soon."

TenTen snickered quietly, "Yes he would."

Neji continued to scowl, "You better have a good reason for breaking up with Hinata."

I went right back into depression, "It's for the best…" I whispered.

TenTen placed her hands on her hips, "It better not be the some crappy reason. Were you trying to protect her? Because just now, you hurt more than anything else could have, you hurt her_ heart_."

I frowned and shook my head, "It's for the best."

TenTen grimaced, "Neji let go of him." Neji looked at her like she was crazy and kept his grip. "Hyuuga Neji, you let go of him now." Neji sighed and let go with an annoyed look, "Good. Now Naruto, you complete idiot, listen to me." TenTen had a no nonsense expression on her face and she still looked really pissed. "You just really_ really_ hurt Hinata, who I consider my _little sister_, as does Neji, so you better have one_ hell _of a reason that's 'for the best'."

I sighed and scratched the back of my head tiredly, "I…….. I can't protect her… I'm not going to be the one to hurt her, I can't do that to her."

Neji had a look that showed his realization, "The mission…." he muttered, "That's where it all started, right?"

TenTen frowned and looked thoughtful, "Oh…… you went berserk, I remember now."

Neji rolled his eyes, "You calmed down at the mention of her remember?"

I shook my head, unaware of the haunted look in my eyes, "I don't know for certain, just one mistake and Hinata……."

TenTen let out a sigh of annoyance, "At least go back to your normal schedule. Your friends and the rest of the Konoha Thirteen are getting worried." She paused in talking with a look of deep thought, "Actually, I meant as close to worried as Sai could get, but Sasuke's been getting pretty worried, he even stopped calling you the dobe."

I let out a soft chuckle, "He only didn't call me dobe when he was worried about whether or not Sakura would agree to the promise ring. Don't I feel special….."

TenTen sighed and nudged Neji, "Come on Neji. Naruto's not going to be convinced, let's go and I still need to talk to Hinata."

I watched as they walked out the door and couldn't resist a parting shot, "What about you and Neji's relationship?"

I heard TenTen trying to soothe Neji while Neji beat up my broken door. I sighed, _I better get back to my regular schedule, or TenTen and Team Seven people are going to kill me._

**Hinata's POV**

"Come in," I muttered gloomily when I heard the distinct rap of TenTen's weapons hitting the door.

TenTen came in, a no nonsense expression on her face. "All right, I've been nice. Now you're going to get your ass out of bed or I'm going to fuckin' mutilate you into a porcupine."

"Hinata, she 's just worried for you," Neji-niisan said softly.

I looked at them, new tears threatening to come out. "Why did he…."

TenTen's face softened just the slightest bit, "Hinata…… he said it was for the best. Maybe he really did fall out of love with you and he wanted you to get over it and fall in love with someone that would love you back. But you can't just waste away like this…."

Neji nodded in quiet agreement to her, "It might not be for a reason you like but he was just wishing for the best for you."

I looked at them, biting my lip. "You know…" I whispered, "the day before he broke up with me….. he told me that I was beautiful. He said I was like an angel and that he loved me. After that…..he just…… I didn't think…..it hurt….." I mumbled.

TenTen walked forward and gently wrapped her arms around me, "He wouldn't have wanted you to destroy yourself, in love or not in love. I know it hurts but at least he was kind about it."

"It was still an asshole move though..." Neji muttered under his breathe.

TenTen giggled slightly at this, "Just think about something different. Think about something happy."

I looked at TenTen then jerked my chin at my bedside table. "Those flowers….. Ino said that Naruto-kun bought them the day he broke up with me. The day after the mission."

TenTen raised her eyebrows, "I'm impressed, he actually bought you _flowers_ with a break up note _and_ personal break up? He's not that bad…."

Neji scowled at TenTen, "Stop that. If you're trying to get me to feel bad for being angry at him it's not going to work," he growled, annoyed.

TenTen held up her hands in surrender, "Sorry princess," she replied sarcastically. She turned her focus back to me, "Seriously, follow his advice. You might actually find someone. I mean, you didn't exactly ever try _looking_ at any other guy did you?"

I shook my head, "I'll go back and be a functioning member of Team Eight….. but I don't think I'm going to fall in love again…. it's just not happening."

TenTen's eyes shone with a soft compassion, "It'll be okay Hina," she whispered, "You'll always have your friends….."

I smiled and nodded, "Thank you….. I think it helped….. a little……"

TenTen nodded. "Good." She smiled and walked out the door, Neji following close behind.

"You didn't have imply that he's nice nice," Neji argued to TenTen softly.

"What implying?" TenTen asked innocently.

I smiled slightly as I listened to them argue. _They're right……_ I thought sadly, _I do need to go back to my old life._ I lifted my chin a little, _I won't let this destroy me….. okay maybe it already did, but I need to move on….. N-Naruto-kun didn't want me to be unhappy……_

**TenTen's POV**

I gave Neji my annoyed look, "You know that you were being an ass," I stated without any doubt.

Neji continued to glare at me, "Hn."

I rolled my eyes, "You were doing brilliantly as passing off as a human being, what happened?" If possible, his glare intensified.

Neji sighed, "TenTen….." he warned softly.

I scoffed and turned on my heel to walk to the training grounds. "I'll drop the subject….. for now. Right now, you're going come with me to the training grounds and letting me beat you up."

"Hn," Neji muttered. I fixed him with a glare before continuing to walk on.

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke and I were working together to try and tell Sai what it was like to be in love. Actually, it was mostly me, Sasuke was holding me against his chest and muttering something in agreement now and then. I smiled and tried to sum up what it felt like to be in love. "Sai," I said thoughtfully, "Have you ever felt like you were drowning? Falling and you couldn't get up?"

Sai gave me his creepily blank smile, "No."

I glared at him with annoyance, "That didn't work…….. I know! What would you feel if you cut off a part of your body?"

Sai looked at little more thoughtful at this thought, "Which part?"

I slapped a hand to my forehead, "Like an arm or leg, parts like that."

"Find another way to train," he stated blandly.

"You and Naruto and training," I muttered under my breathe. "Okay, _how_ would you feel then?"

Sai cocked his head to the side, "Normal I suppose, I would just compensate for the loss by getting stronger in somewhere else."

I resisted to urge to throttle him and was interrupted by a blank, torn voice. "It feels like your floating. It's as if you're above everything else and you would die if it meant that your other would stay alive longer. It feels like you're drowning but you won't get killed. And when the love stops….. that's when it feels like you lost something."

I whipped around and smiled in relief, "Naruto! How are you?"

Sasuke winced slightly, "I think that goes without saying," he stated calmly.

"Huh…" I muttered. I carefully looked over our usually cheerful (to the point of being overbearing) Naruto. He had slight dark circles under his eyes and his hair stuck out even more that usual. He looked tired and his shoulders were stooped as if he was being crushed with a heavy weight. I frowned in concern as I realized Naruto's voice was the depressed monotone that I had heard and that his expression was fixed into one of permanent pain. "I mean….. would you like to train?"

Naruto smiled, it was a little more empty than his usual ones but it was genuine. "Sure. Hey teme, wanna spar?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a cold glare, "As if you'll be any challenge," he scoffed, "Dobe."

Naruto scoffed as well, "You wish teme," he yelled back. He quickly yanked out a kunai with one hand and began making seals with the other.

I watched them fight with a slight frown. For one thing, Naruto_ always _responded when Sasuke-kun called him dobe, and not positively. For another, I _always_ got annoyed when Naruto and Sasuke fought against each other. I always ended up healing at least five injuries, on each! I shook my head and turned to Sai and began trying to explain the concept of love again.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was pretty surprised when Naruto didn't respond to my 'dobe' comment, seeing that he always does. I decided to push him as hard as I could in the sparring and see if I could get a response. I really needed to talk to Sakura….. she was the one that was actually good with these emotions crap.

**Naruto's POV**

I was glad to have a good spar against Sasuke again. It blanked everything else from my mind. It made me forget about Hinata, her love, the Kyuubi, Hinata's expression and tears when I broke up with her.

Sauske seemed to be needling me or something because he kept going for my weak spots and not even being nice about exploiting them. I ignored it though, I was still trapped halfway between an argument with Kyuubi (he was pretty much winning, bastard) and myself.

When our spar finally ended, I waved goodbye to them and went back to my house. I entered it and sighed, every time I looked at something lavender, they reminded me of Hinata's eyes. Hinata's eyes, her soft, delicate eyes that always seemed so close to breaking and yet had a hidden power roaring underneath. I scowled in frustration and angrily punched the wall. The Kyuubi decided to interrupt me with another annoying comment.

**Oh great, now you're being all suicidal about this thing**, the Kyuubi complained.

_Shut up you asshole_, I growled tiredly. _It's your fault anyway, since you're sealed in me, I don't want Hinata to get hurt._

**Then how's the damn thing my fault**, Kyuubi grumbled, **Wouldn't your father be in blame then?**

_SHUT UP!_ I roared angrily.

**Looks like I hit a sore spot**, Kyuubi said smugly.

_Ugh…._ I grumbled, _Just shut up okay you stupid fox. You're really starting to annoy me and I have a headache as it is._

The Kyuubi shook his head, **Why are you doing this to yourself anyway kit? You could just continue to be with her and be happy. It was just one accident that you're beating yourself up over.**

It takes just one accident to get her killed, I mumbled softly.

The Kyuubi sighed and shook his head, **You're being an idiot….. as always. Fine then, keep sulking. Just don't expect me to be happy with you whenever you need my chakra.**

_I don't want your damn chakra, I can protect myself!_ I yelled angrily at the rapidly retreating presence.

**Hinata's POV**

I hit the tree trunk with another chakra blow. The day was a somewhat hot one and I had taken off my jacket and laid it on the ground next to another tree, one that I wasn't trying to chop down with just chakra blows. I sighed and whipped around when I heard the crack of a branch breaking. When I realized how nervous I was, I quickly tried to appear relaxed.

I froze when I saw the figure step out from the trees and walk toward me, head down and mouth grumbling. "N-N-N-Naruto-kun….?"

Naruto's head snapped up and looked at me in shock. "Hina-cha— I mean Hinata. What are you doing here?"

"T-Training…" I stammered.

"Oh…" Naruto hesitated, "I'm sorry, I'll leave you to your training." He turned his back and began walking away.

"N-NARUTO-KUN!" I yelled without thinking.

Naruto turned and looked at me surprised. He cocked his head to the side, "Yeah?"

"W-Why…?" I whispered. My head was down now and I was desperately trying to keep the tears from falling. "Why did you break up with me…. why did you send the flowers…. _WHY DID YOU HURT ME NARUTO-KUN?_"

Naruto walked forward and leaned down until his face was level with mine. "I'm sorry Hinata." I flinched when he called me Hinata. He had called me Hina-chan, just as I had called him Naruto-kun. "It's just… it wasn't working out. I didn't love you anymore and I didn't want to keep you in a relationship when one of us didn't care." Naruto smiled at me sadly and turned to walk away again.

"YOU'RE LYING!" I yelled without thinking. "_Why are you lying to me Naruto-kun!_"

Naruto's back stayed turned to me. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

I closed my eyes tightly, "Because I know you," I whispered in a cracked voice. "Because I know more about you than you do, because I _know_."

"Then know this Hyuuga Hinata," Naruto said calmly, "I despise someone. I hate someone because of what they did to my life."

I flinched, "I know more about you than you do. _You're still lying!_"

Naruto turned to look directly at me, "You will never know more about me than I do, not while….. not now."

I watched as he turned and left, tears coursing down my cheeks. I bit my lip and collapsed at the base of the tree, "NARUTO-KUN!" I yelled

**Naruto's POV**

I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from her, away from where she trained. I raced to the top of Hokage Mountain, chakra, anger, and desperation fueling my legs. I collapsed on top of Hokage Mountain. It had hurt to be so close to Hinata while not being close. I panted and stood up, facing the sun that was starting to set. I faced the sun and threw back my head, letting loose a hoarse scream that had been building since I saw her. "HINA-CHAN!"

* * *

uh yo.....

yeah this chapter's a little too emotional

but i thought it fit in with the plot so whatevs

reiew please

thanks for reading


	5. Stop It Narutokun! Please!

yo

please read

**disclaimer: not mine how many times must i say this?!?!**

* * *

Stop it Naruto! Please!

**Tsunade's POV**

A quiet knock echoed in my room as I talked to Neji, TenTen, and Naruto. "Ah, there is your fourth member!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

Neji stared at the door before flinching and turning to me with a 'are you crazy' look on his face. I looked at him questioningly. TenTen shook her head gently, "They both have a job," she whispered softly to Neji. Neji pressed his lips together but settled down slightly.

Naruto turned and looked at the person that stepped in quietly. "I apologize Tsunade-sama, but Father….." she broke off when she saw Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata both flinched and turned away from each other. I frowned, "What's wrong?"

TenTen and Neji both shook their head, "They broke up," TenTen mouthed with a frown.

I winced and turned back to look at the two people that had been the sweetest lovers of Konoha. Naruto and Hinata stood at the opposite sides of each room and flashing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. I sighed and raised my voice, "All right! The mission is to assassinate three people. Do you accept it?"

TenTen snorted, "Duh, and yes Neji, you don't have to talk, I'm answering for you."

I coughed slightly to hide the laugh that was about to explode, "Good. Hinata and Naruto?"

Neji and TenTen both winced at my bluntness. I almost winced to when I saw both of their heads jerk up. "Sure," Naruto said calmly, "But don't you think it'll be better to have someone other than Hina-cha….. I mean Hinata?"

"Hina is just as strong as any of us!" TenTen growled angrily. Neji gently placed a hand on TenTen's back, trying (unsuccessfully) to get her to calm down.

"I didn't mean that I was just worr—!" Naruto suddenly stopped protesting. He seemed to shrink, "Never mind…. it's none of my business."

Hinata flinched, "I-I-I'll c-come…" she whispered in a trembling voice.

I sighed in relief, "That's good, dismissed!"

**Naruto's POV**

I clenched my fist and rushed out of the room. I hadn't meant that Hinata was weak, I would never call her weak. I just…. I was worried about whether it would hurt her, the assassination. Usually, assassinations, straight forward ones, were given to TenTen, she was the strongest at this sort of thing from the girls, she did have the ability that was best suited for it. I sighed and shook my head; it wasn't in my place to worry about it. I was just….. barely a friend with Hinata, I shouldn't be thinking about her or for her……

**Hinata's POV**

I quietly walked out of Tsunade-sama's room, my head down and my hair shielding my eyes. "Hinata?" called Tsunade-sama gently.

"Y-Yes?" I asked.

Tsunade-sama gave me a soft smile, "He doesn't think you incompetent," she told me. Then she smiled, "Get enough rest for the mission okay?"

"Hai!" I called before walking out of the building. I was certain that Naruto had been about to say that he was worried for me but I couldn't be certain. I sighed and looked up into the sky, "Naruto-kun…" I whispered.

**TenTen's POV**

I sighed in annoyance and flicked the kunai up in the air again. "Hinata and Naruto are late," I commented dryly. "Shouldn't Hina have come with you?"

Neji shook his head, "Hinata carries….. different hours then I do."

I rolled my eyes, "Only suicidal lunatics carry the same hours as you." I paused and considered my words for a moment, "Huh, that makes me a lunatic."

Neji's lips twitched the slightest bit as he tried to keep from smiling, "I'm sure your friends already know that."

I swiftly whacked him on the head, "Bastard," I grumbled half heartedly.

Neji shook his head and jerked his head in the direction of town, "They're coming."

I turned and saw Naruto and Hinata walking here together, a good three feet distance between them. I sighed and jumped down from the tree, "Ready?"

Hinata shrieked and fell down in surprise while Naruto threw a kunai at me. I lazily caught it and grinned cheerfully at them. "D-Don't do t-t-that T-TenTen-chan!" Hinata exclaimed, clutching her chest.

I smiled and cocked my head to the side, "Are you guys ready or not?"

Naruto drew up a half hearted grin, "Let's go!" he cheered. I winced at the feebleness but starting walking out anyway.

"I'm in position," I whispered into the mic.

"So am I, what about you white eyes?" Naruto whispered across the link.

"Ready," Neji and Hinata chorused quietly.

I smiled and drew a katana, "I'm attacking first."

"No," Neji growled.

I snorted, "Hinata's going to be our healer. Naruto, you come with Neji after me if I don't kill them in the first strike . Ready?"

"Yes," Naruto said over the link.

"Don't get killed," Neji told me. I rolled my eyes and fixed my position.

I glanced down at the three people we were suppose to kill, "Here I go," I whispered. I jumped down silently and slashed the first guy's throat. He let out a wet (and totally gross) gurgle before falling. I pivoted and slashed the next guy across the chest, hitting his heart. But when I turned to the third guy, he was jumping toward me making hand signs.

"AUGH!" I shrieked when I felt an invisible force hit me. "Damn it!" I growled before I began to see things that weren't there….

**Naruto's POV**

"TenTen!" Neji called in surprise when she fell.

Neji and I jumped out of the trees to confront the one guy that TenTen had been unable to kill. Both of us flinched when we entered the dude's 'zone'. It was weird, we could actually feel the invisible change in the air when we got closer to him. Neji quickly activated the Byakugan, usually that could fool genjutsus. I jumped directly for the guy, he had to die. When I got within a foot of him, I flinched and fell to my knees. I saw my friends getting killed and I saw Sasuke, he was with Orochimaru and I couldn't reach him. I froze when I saw Hinata. Her eyes were looking at mine imploringly and she whispered, "Why couldn't you save me Naruto-kun…. why didn't you protect me….?"

"No…" I whispered, "No…. not her….. anyone but her…. NOT HER!" I screamed.

I felt the Kyuubi's chakra enveloping me and welcomed it….. it led to oblivion.

**Hinata's POV**

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me when the Naruto became covered in redish orange chakra and tails started forming. "Shit," Neji cursed quietly. He quickly picked up TenTen and backed away until he stood next to me. He gently placed TenTen down and nodded in Naruto's direction, "That's why he broke up with you, you know."

My eyes widened and I snapped my head in his direction, "That's a lie…. he….. he said he didn't…. didn't love me anymore….. um, what is he right now?"

Neji rolled his eyes, "He was afraid of hurting you." I noticed that Neji had not answered my question but he turned his attention back to Naruto, "Fuck… he's on tail five….."

I stared in shock as Naruto killed the target in one swipe then turned his attention onto his surroundings. He smashed trees and killed any animals that came anywhere close to this area. Without thinking, I stepped out. "Stop Naruto-kun! Please….. just stop!"

"Hinata!" Neji called in concern.

I ignored him as I slowly approached him, "Please Naruto-kun…. please stop….. come back to normal….. just please come back… to me…. please!"

Naruto's Kyuubi form whimpered and curled up as if it was in pain. The chakra surrounding him became even darker and he roared louder. There was a change in the roaring though, it was one more of pain than anger, one of sadness rather than hate.

"Naruto-kun…." I whispered. I closed my eyes tightly as tears began to fall down, "Naruto-kun!" I screamed.

He started twisting, roaring, whimpering. The sound escalated, rising in volume and pain.

I flinched as if it was me that was getting hurt, "Naruto-kun!" I called out. I sprinted toward him, intent on only relieving him of his pain. I threw my arms around him desperately, "Please… stop it Naruto-kun! Please!" I looked up at his blank, pain filled face pleadingly. Tears continued to fall as I looked at him face, "Please…. Come back to me Naruto-kun…."

I continued to cry as the redish orange chakra receded and Naruto came back. His skin was terrible, it was pretty much all burned away. "Hina-chan…." he whispered, "Sorry Hina-chan…."

My tears fell on his unconscious face after his apology, "Its okay Naruto-kun," I whispered back, "I'll always wait for you," I whispered even more softly. I carefully applied chakra to my palms and began healing him, marveling that the same chakra that had hurt him was healing him so fast.

Neji jumped down from the trees, "That was incredibly stupid to do Hinata."

I turned and smiled at him, "You would've done the same for TenTen-chan, wouldn't you?"

"I would've thought about my plan of action first," he stated calmly, brushing it aside.

I frowned slightly and turned to Naruto, "Unless he regains consciousness soon, someone has to carry him. I healed him to the best I could, but it was mostly the Kyuubi chakra. I think Sakura-chan should check over it just in case."

Neji nodded and picked Naruto up, "Could you carry TenTen?"

I nodded and walked over to where an unconscious TenTen laid. I looked at her and carefully healed the few severe injuries that she had picked up when getting thrown into a tree. I was about to pick her up when she stirred, "H…..Hinata?" she whispered weakly.

I smiled, "I'm glad you're awake, Naruto-kun's still unconscious."

TenTen grinned and tried to sit up, "He'll be fine, he just needs a few minutes to get back his control. How's Neji?"

"He's fine." I glanced to where Neji was talking to a conscious Naruto and whispered to TenTen, "Are you sure you don't feel anything for Neji-niisan? You do care for him a lot and you're the only girl that doesn't make him mad."

TenTen snorted, "Neji doesn't get mad at you and you don't see him trying to kiss you do you? We're worlds apart. One day he'll get married to some rich, annoying fangirl and I'll continue to live my life as a ninja, that's my life, it's my lot in life." She turned and grinned at me, "Come, let's help your cousin with your precious."

I blushed bright red, "T-T-TenTen-chan!" I half shrieked.

TenTen just laughed and walked over to where Neji was trying to get Naruto to stay laying down. It was only later that I realized she had never really answered my question.

**Neji's POV**

I sighed in annoyance as I saw Hinata and TenTen get into a conversation. I gently set Naruto down and glared down at his unconscious body. I was slightly surprised when he began to stir and eventually, wake up. "So what did you see this time?" I asked casually.

Naruto looked up at me in surprise. His eyes became haunted and he turned away, "The same thing…… she… she asked me why I betrayed her, why I couldn't protect her."

I winced slightly in sympathy, "That made you go all the way to five tails?"

Naruto shook his head blankly, "I don't know…… I saw her… almost dead and… something in me just snapped you know? I just kind of gave up…. let the Kyuubi take over."

"That wasn't very wise," I commented dryly.

Naruto shook his head, "I broke up with her because I didn't want to her hurt…. today….. I almost killed her… I almost…"

"Don't talk about almost's and think about right now," I said calmly, "How are you feeling?"

Naruto shakily tried to get up, an attempt that failed seeing that I immediately shoved him back down. "Ow!" Naruto whined, "Be nicer will you. I'm hurt remember?"

I activated my Byakugan and scanned his chakra system, "You're fine, you'll live to annoy people another day."

"HEY!" he whined again. he finally just wrinkled up his nose and turned away, "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. He grinned cheerfully at me, "Who do I have to thank or changing me back?"

I scanned his expression carefully, "It was Hinata, she….."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, uncomprehending. "I don't get it, she had a seal? You actually let her close enough to do that?"

"She….. she hugged you," I muttered, "She begged for you to calm down and return to her…… she was crying…"

Naruto flinched, "Oh….. well I better thank her huh?" Naruto managed to struggle to his feet and get up.

"Naruto," I called nonchalantly, "Who's 'she'?"

Naruto turned and stared at me, "Do you really have to ask? It's Hinata… it's my beautiful angel Hinata."

* * *

thanks for reading

only one more chapter to go!

please review


	6. Forever and Longer

yo

last chapter!

**disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

I Love You

**Naruto's POV**

I heard Hinata groan softly while I jumped from tree to tree. She had been fine and didn't get too hurt during the fight but in her hurry to heal all of us, she had accidentally depleted her chakra. I sighed in annoyance, she was such an idiot when she tried to protect her friends……

**Hinata's POV**

I groaned softly from Naruto's back, his jumps were jarring me slightly. Then again, we weren't jumping for comfort but rather for speed. I heard Naruto sigh in annoyance and blushed, I was slightly embarrassed that I had knocked myself out while I was healing everyone.

I glanced at TenTen and Neji. TenTen had insisted she was fine and Neji wouldn't move until she let him carry her, he had threatened to knock her out and carry her if he had to! I giggled slightly when I remembered that, TenTen had been _furious_. I quickly laid my head back down on Naruto's back, I was still a little tired….

**TenTen's POV**

I swatted Neji's head again, "You know, I'm not going to get my precious 'rest' if you keep jostling me."

Neji sighed, "Stop TenTen. You're being immature."

"And you're being an ass," I complained, "Let me down, I can jump you know." Neji said nothing and continued to watch Naruto to make sure he didn't do anything to Hinata. "Ugh! You are a completely annoying, arrogant, big headed, stuck up, glacier up his ass, annoying jerk!"

"You said annoying twice," Neji said calmly.

"Jackass," I retorted back.

Neji sighed in annoyance, "TenTen… I'm going to carry you because you got thrown into a tree by the Kyuubi. According to Sakura, Kyuubi dealt wounds take longer and are harder to heal then regular ones. So please just stop protesting and be patient until Tsunade-sama says your fine. When she does you can do whatever you like."

"Can I drag you to visit your fanclub?" I asked, smirking.

"Hn," Neji muttered sullenly.

I giggled, "You're sweet sometimes Neji, you know that?"

**Neji's POV**

"I'm not sweet," I said in disgust.

TenTen just chuckled softly and rested her head on my back, "Yeah you –yawn- are."

I heard TenTen's soft breathes as she finally went to sleep. I sighed, she had gone to sleep exactly when I actually wanted to ask her something, how very like TenTen……

**Naruto's POV**

I growled and punched the wall angrily. Tsunade-baachan had locked me in a hospital room when she heard that I went Kyuubi. She was worried that I had hurt myself badly and had been even angrier when she heard I went five tails. I growled in annoyance and punched the wall again, "DAMMIT IT ALL TO HELL!"

**Hinata's POV**

I stepped into TenTen's hospital room with a shy smile, "T-T-TenTen-chan?" I asked shyly.

TenTen looked up with a cheerful grin, "HINA! Hey girl, can you tell your idiotic cousin to go home and rest?!?!?"

I giggled, "He's worried."

"He's pissing me off," TenTen complained bluntly.

"He just cares for you, that's all," I said with a smile.

TenTen sighed and poked Neji's head, "You really should go home and sleep."

"And you should stop playing with weapons while you heal," Neji retorted, "I don't see that happening do you? So I'm not going home, someone has to make sure you don't hurt yourself again."

I giggled and shook my head when TenTen gave Neji an extremely rude hand gesture, it really surprised me when they acted like they were an actual couple. I got the feeling they were doing it without knowing though.

"Neji, I'm fine, get some sleep," TenTen repeated for the fifteenth time. I felt like pulling my ears out while I watched them. It was getting really annoying with TenTen being stubborn and Neji being even more so.

"Niisan…… TenTen-chan can take care of herself. Why don't you go home and come back tomorrow or something?"

Neji turned and looked at me calmly before turning back and giving TenTen a kiss on the forehead, "Stay safe," he said calmly before sweeping out of the room.

TenTen touched her forehead and stared at the doorway in shock, "Did he….. did he just….?"

"Apparently you guys are more of a couple than you two think you are," I said teasingly. I yelped and scrambled out of the room when TenTen threw several weapons at me. "You're not suppose to have weapons!" I yelled while running away.

"Neji-niisan, could I talk to you?" I asked quietly in front of Neji's room.

Neji opened the door and looked at me oddly, "Sure Hinata, why not?"

I sat on Neji's bed and twiddled my fingers, "Umm…. Well….. I was wondering…."

"Yes?" Neji asked impatiently when I continued to just sit there and twiddle my fingers.

"W-Well…. I was j-j-just wondering i-if you…. you knewwhatNarutokunbecameduringthemission!" I quickly spilled out after a few stammers.

Neji blinked, "If I knew what?"

I bit my lip and turned away, "I-I was w-w-wondering if y-you knew w-w-w-what Naruto-kun b-became d-d-during the m-m-mission…." I whispered.

Neji's expression became slightly sad, "He became the Tailed Beast that's imprisoned in him. He became the Kyuubi."

I gasped, "B-But…"

Neji nodded grimly, "Yep. He does have the Kyuubi imprisoned in him. when he get's really emotional or when he loses control, he became like the Kyuubi. Losing all thought except to destroy, losing all feelings except the joy of killing."

"Poor Naruto-kun…." I whispered without thinking.

Neji raised his eyebrows, "I don't think Naruto would enjoy being pitied."

I shook my head quickly, "No! That's…. that's not what I meant."

"Do you still care for him?" Neji asked softly.

"I!" I exclaimed, "W-Why would I? He hates me, he…. he doesn't like me anymore. W-why should I l-l-love h-him…?"

"But you still do," Neji whispered softly.

I gasped in a breathe and closed my eyes tightly, "Y-Yes…"

Neji smiled, the slightest movement of his lips, "You should tell him."

"But…." I said confused, "He hates me… why would I tell him I love him? It would…. I would just hurt both of us more."

Neji shook his head, "No….. Naruto still loves you. He broke up with you to protect you. He thought that if he stayed away from you, he would never hurt you. What happened at the mission…. that's an exact picture of his nightmare."

I opened my eyes wide, "So….."

"Yes…. He broke up with you hoping that he would never hurt you. he hoped that he wouldn't ever hurt you by going Kyuubi. Hinata…." He said softly, "You should tell him…. let him know that you don't hate him as well. It'll help both of you."

I jumped to my feet with a smile, "Thank you Niisan! I'll go right now, talk to you later!" suddenly I paused as I was about to cross his door, "Niisan?"

"Yes?"

"You should tell TenTen-chan how you really feel, it'll make both of you a lot happier," I said gently before sprinting out the door and rushing to the hospital to visit Naruto.

**Naruto's POV**

I was frustrated by a lot of things at the moment. Sure being stuck in the stupid hospital was completely pissing me off but it wasn't the only think pissing me off you know?

Just….. Hinata seeing me in Kyuubi form was something I had hoped would never happen. I had wanted her to never know about the real reason why I broke up with her, I had wanted her to stay in the dark, to stay innocent.

Also, the fact that I had almost hurt her myself was ticking me off. I hated the fact that I had almost hurt Hinata when I had vowed to never hurt her. I looked up in surprise when someone came in.

"Sakura?" I asked in surprise.

Sakura gave me a quick grin, "Hey Naruto, how are you?"

I quickly grinned, "I'm fine Sakura-chan. How are you and Sasuke-teme?"

"DON'T CALL HIM TEME BAKA!" Sakura shrieked. I winced but smiled, Sakura was back to normal.

"How are the rest of the people that went on the mission?"

"You mean Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked with a wry smile, "She's fine. What surprised me was that she didn't get hurt at all."

I turned my head away, "That's good," I mumbled.

Sakura shook her head and smiled, "I heard."

"Heard what?" I asked nonchalantly.

Sakura smiled at me sadly, "You and Hinata broke up huh?"

I turned my head away from her sympathetic expression, "Yeah…. it was for the best. Now, Hinata could get a guy that her father actually approves of."

Sakura gave me a weird look, "Her father does approve of you. After you protected her, how could he not? Besides, Hinata will never be happy with someone else. Another thing, who's it the best for, you or her?"

I grinned at Sakura, "It'll be the best for both of us…. she_ will_ be happier." I didn't know who I was trying to convince, me or her. I shook my head, she couldn't still like me after I had broken up with her like that…. and now after she had seen my form…..!

Sakura walked up and hit my head, "BAKA! She's not going to be happy with anyone else you moron. Get it straight! Now tell me the truth! You broke up with her hoping that she'll never find out about your Kyuubi thing, right? You broke up with her because you wanted to protect her!"

I sighed, "Yeah…."

Sakura punched me on the head again, "BAKA!"

"Hey!" I complained, "I'm still injured you know!"

Sakura shook her head, "Seriously Naruto! You and your overprotective streak, I really pity your daughter if you ever get one. She loves you, she knows your form, why not get together with her again then?"

"I told her I didn't care about her anymore, she'll never accept me."

Sakura smiled, "You'll be surprised," she whispered. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Get well soon idiot, Sasuke-kun's getting worried."

I stuck my tongue out, "Tell Sasuke-teme whatever."

Sakura laughed and walked out of the room. I watched her go with a slight smile, she would always be my sister.

**Sakura's POV**

I walked out of his hospital room with a smile, he would always be my brother… my little _totally idiotic_ brother. I looked up and started slightly, "Hey Hinata! Came to visit Naruto?"

Hinata blushed, "M-M-Maybe I sh-should go…."

I shook my head, "Nonsense! I'm sure he wouldn't want to see anyone other than you."

"B-B-But…." she said confused, "He…."

I grinned, "He was being a baka as always the silly idiot. He still loves you Hinata, don't let his overprotective idiot-ness rub off on you as well."

Hinata still looked confused, "Um…" She shifted from one foot to the other, blushing with her eyes glued to the floor.

I laughed and opened the door, "Hey Naruto you baka, you have a visitor!" I yelled cheerfully.

Hinata's head snapped up, "Huh!?!" she yelped. She looked around desperately until I gently pushed her toward the door.

"Don't worry," I whispered to her quietly, "He'll be really happy to see you!" I smiled at her reassuringly before walking away to my next patient.

**Hinata's POV**

"Eh! Hinata?" Naruto called curiously.

I looked up and smiled slightly, "H-H-How are you N-Naruto-kun….?"

Naruto grinned, "Great! Sorry if I made you worry!"

I blushed, "I-It's n-n-n-nothing…."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "You're stuttering again….. is it my fault?"

"EH! N-N-No of course not….."

Naruto grinned, "I'm glad….." His expression became a little more grim and he frowned slightly, "Hina-chan…."

I started, he hadn't called me that since we broke up, "Y-Y-Yes….?"

"If I said I still loved you…. what would you say?" he asked calmly.

I smiled softly, "I'd tell you I love you too…. I always have and I always will…"

Naruto grinned, "That's good!" he said cheerfully, "Because I still do!"

My eyes widened slightly. I had expected it, but hearing it said and expecting it were two very different things. I raced forward and tackled him in a hug, "I love you too…." I whispered quietly in his ear.

Naruto wrapped his arms around me, there was nothing we needed to speak out loud.

**Naruto's POV**

I sighed contently as Hinata and I sat on top of Hokage Mountain together, just enjoying the day together. I buried my face in Hinata's hair again, it was nice that we were back together, I had really missed her.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered quietly.

"Yo?" I asked curiously.

"Um…" Hinata blushed slightly, "I love you even if you are the Kyuubi."

I looked down at her sadly, "I can't protect you."

Hinata smiled, "You don't need to…. Naruto-kun… I don't want your protection I want your love."

"The Kyuubi and I are one and the same!" I exclaimed.

**I should hope not**, came the Kyuubi's annoyed voice, **I believe I have a much bigger brain you baka. I'm not **_**you**_**, I'm just **_**sealed**_** in you. Don't tell me you started believing those old fogies' stories!**

_Were you…. were you…. did you just defend me?_ I asked in shock.

**Just shut up and pay attention to your girl, I'm not you, I'm sealed in you. Unfortunately, whenever you get all depressed then it bothers me as well dammit so you don't have to worry about me killing her or anything. You in depression mode pisses me off, and I can't even do anything about it because I'm sealed! **the Kyuubi grumbled, **Now go back and talk to her.**

I shook my head slightly and looked down to see Hinata's earnest and worried face, "Naruto-kun…?" she asked quietly.

I grinned and kissed her cheek, "Don't worry… it's just a problem that just got solved."

Hinata cocked her head to the side, "Will you tell me what it is?"

I grinned and shook my head, "Maybe someday… but today let's just enjoy the day."

Hinata giggled, "You're being lazy…."

I grinned and kissed her cheek again, "I understand how Shikamaru gets that way, the genius lazy ass."

Hinata smiled and leaned her head back, "Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"W-W-Will you… ummm….. t-tell me a-a-again?" she stammered.

I looked down at her blushing face and knew what she was asking, "I love you," I whispered quietly, "Forever and always."

Hinata breathed out quietly, "I do too….. I love you Naruto-kun, forever and longer."

* * *

yay!

all done

another story finished

thanks for reading

review on what you thought of the story

thanks!


End file.
